


Hallomas

by KaytheJay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Phil wants to bring Halloween to December.
Kudos: 1





	Hallomas

“Why doesn’t Christmas have anything fun like Halloween does?” Phil whined. Dan gave him a weird look.  
“What the hell do you mean? There’s food and presents and every year for the last few years besides this one, we’ve had gamingmas. What else do you want?” Phil shrugged.  
“Make it the spooky season again maybe?” Phil said. “Spooks is always better than having to be nice to everyone even if I really don’t feel like it.” Dan put his face in his hands. They were not having this conversation.  
“No one is making you be nice to people, number one. Number two, Halloween had its time this year. Spooky time is over until next year. Unless you’re suggesting we literally haul all of our Christmas decorations back and bring our Halloween decorations and put them out.” Dan studied the look on Phil’s face. “That is literally what you’re suggesting, isn’t it?” Phil nodded and Dan sighed. “We can’t just bring Halloween back because we really want to.” Phil stuck his lip out, trying to make Dan feel bad. Dan turned away because he didn’t like Phil’s pouty face, no matter how much he didn’t want to admit that to Phil. It was the one thing that Phil had figured out that would make Dan crack every single time, no matter what Phil wanted.  
“But Christmas is so boring,” Phil continued to complain. Dan rolled his eyes.  
“Giving gifts, getting gifts, and gorging on sweets is boring? If that’s the case, we can’t be friends anymore,” Dan replied, still having his back turned to Phil. “This is the time for giving not for getting. And definitely not for scaring the shit out of people. We can watch a horror movie and move on with our lives, which one do you want to see?”  
“The one where you help me take down all of our Christmas stuff and put our Halloween stuff up,” Phil replied matter-of-factly.  
“Tattletail. How about we play Tattletail? That’s festive and scary,” Dan said. Phil shook his head.  
“Halloween in December.” Dan sighed. Clearly Phil wasn’t going to give this up until he gave in. He didn’t want to give in because, while he loved Halloween, he loved the soft pleasantness that could only come out of the Christmas season. The warm, fuzzy feeling of watching someone open the gift that you knew they’d love. The thanks for said gift. The smiles on their faces. If he was completely honest with himself, he preferred this time of the year over the time for jump scares, blood, and gore. He turned back around. Phil was still pouting.  
“Fine.” Phil jumped with glee and ran over to the tree and began plucking the ornaments off of it. “On one condition,” Dan said. “The tree stays where it stands.” Phil huffed and put the ornaments back.  
“Ok, fine.”  
The two of them went to work on taking down all of their festive decorations that they’d spent so much money on throughout the years. The one time of year where they could use them came around and they weren’t even going to use them. Of course. Why in the hell would they actually use something that they’d paid for. There was absolutely no reason for such bullshittery.  
Dan helped Phil to haul the one box with their Halloween decorations up. Mostly what they had were things from past Spooky Week backgrounds. They really had never decorated the rest of the apartment for Halloween. They’d just always been so busy with Spooky Week during that time of the year that it had never occurred to them to decorate the rest of the apartment. They’d had to throw most of their Halloween stuff away. Most of it had been made of paper and they didn’t really find the use in keeping old crumpled up paper. All they had was the stupid crow, some old masks that they’d used once before throwing them in the box where they now sat, and some warning tape. Phil stared at it.  
“I thought we had more.” Dan shook his head.  
“Nope. This is what we’ve got. Now are you happy?” Phil stayed silent. “Phil, it’s December. We can’t do anything about our decorations now. We can get some more next year. It’s ok. We can still celebrate Hallomas. We just won’t be fully decorated for it.” Phil shrugged and threw the lid back on the box.  
“Tattletail you say? Let’s do that,” Phil replied. “It’s better than sitting here moping about the fact that we don’t really have anything up for Christmas anymore because I’m a dumbass who thought we had more for Halloween. It’s not a big deal.” Dan glared at Phil.  
“You’re kidding me right? It’s not a big deal. It is nOt A bIg DeAl,” Dan said in a mocking tone. “You’re the one who made it into a big deal and the whole reason we took everything down.” Dan shook his head and gritted his teeth. He bit back on some other things that he wanted to say. He didn’t want to say anything he would come to regret.  
“Now who’s making a big deal out of it?” Phil asked. Dan sighed.  
“Tattletail?”  
“Tattletail.” Phil confirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @lesbaphannie


End file.
